Hermione's Secret Rose
by angelpuppygrace
Summary: Following the same plot as Romeo and JUliet except with Hermione and Draco and a few twists along the way.
1. Hermione

I do not own any of these characters they are JK Rowlings and I am just using them as people in my story. Thank you and please read on. 

"Hermione's Secret Rose"  
She walked in the door to the common room, sat down and cried. She couldn't understand why he would just leave her after such a long time together. Just then Harry and Ron walked into the common room. "Hermione what's the matter?" said Ron as he walked over to the couch with Harry and sat down next to her. "Vic-c-t-t-o-o-r LEFT!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she ran to her dormitory and cried herself to sleep in the mid afternoon. She had tried so hard to get him to stay. She begged and pleaded but he saide he was no longer interested in a young know it all who had hardly any interest in dating a quidditch player. She was interested in him she just wasn't interested in quidditch which was all he talked about day and night.Whenever he came to see her the first thing that came out of his mouth was something about quidditch. It drove her crazy and when she had finnaly said something about it he had become so angry and mad that he had just left. That same morning however she had gotten a letter and a rose. The letter said "Hermione, You are the light of my life and I love you here is a rose I handpicked for you. Love, Your Secret Admirer. She had been very curious about who it had been and even more so know that Victor had gone and she had some time to look into the matter. She had immediatley asked Harry, Ron, Neville, and Collin Creevy if they had sent it to her but they had not. They also had no clue who had sent it in the first place. She had then proceeded to ask every Gryfindorr boy in the castle and they had all said the same thing which was no they had not sent the rose and/or letter and had no idea who had. Now Hermione was very interested because if all the boys were telling the truth, which she assummed they were, then it was someone in a different house. This was akward because she honestly didn't know anybody in the other houses. She was flattered but confused and also stressed. Though she had indeed seen Malfoy looking at her in not exactly a hating way and that kind of freaked her out a bit. She had persuaded Marcus Flint to ask Malfoy what it was about but all Malfoy had said was "You will soon find out." She didn't know what to do. Hermione looked at the clock and almost screamed. She was already five minutes late toTransfiguration. Mcgonagall was going to be !!!!!! She gathered her homework and books and bag and ran faster than she thought she could. When she walked into the room Mcgonagall was in the middle of a lesson on how to transfigure a snail into a book. "Mrs.Granger you are 15 minutes late what do you have to say for yourself?". "I am very sorry professor I overslept.". Then Draco spoke up. "Professor, perhaps you could give her a break this time she is after all the best student in our class.". Hermione felt like she was going to fall over backwards and she was even more surprised by what Mcgonagall said. "Very well but Mrs.Granger I think you owe Mr.Malfoy a thank-you right?" "Yes,thank you very much Draco." That lesson was very ackward and she had no idea what Draco was up to but little did she know she was about to find out very soon...


	2. Chapter 2

After the transfiguration lesson Hermione decided to figure out why Draco had been so nice to her. She saw him ahead of her a little ways walking towards the dungeons. "Draco, can I talk to you for a minute...alone"  
He looked at her strangley for a second but then said,  
"Yeah sure"  
He told his groupies he would catch up with them later and then turned to face her.  
"Yeah what do you want?" Hermione almost gasped at his handsome silver eyes and lean muscles. His gorgeous almost white blonde hair was slicked with sweat and looked glittery. His beautiful bangs were swept back but a few strands were in his had both compassion and coldness in his eyes. She never realized until this moment how handsome he had become since they met their first year of school.  
"I..I was just wondering why you were so nice to me in Transfiguration today"  
"No reason I just thought you deserved a break was all"  
He looked at her almost longingly and then in one swift movement he pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her lips gently. She was shocked at first but then gave in and kissed him back. After a few moments he pulled away and gently let her go.  
"I hope you liked the rose Hermione." That was all he said before he walked away.  
Hermione stood there breathless for a moment and then walked dreamily to her next class. For the next week she could think of nothing else besides that kiss. Eventually her grades started going down and she always seemed detached. Ron and Harry grew very worried for her. One day when Hermione was in the common room Harry went up to her.  
"Hermione?" He waited and there was no answer. He lightly tapped on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and then turned to look at him.  
"Sorry Harry I was...daydreaming"  
"Hermione what's the matter, lately you've been...distracted and your grades have been slipping, are you okay"  
"Yeah I've just had a lot on my mind, I'm sure my grades will be back up in no time"  
Harry could tell she was still off in a different world.  
"Hermione, what's all this about, you can tell me"  
" I...well...do you remember the rose and letter I got about a week ago"  
"Yeah, of course"  
"Well I found out who gave it to me...he told me after we were done kissing"  
"Hermione who was it"  
"Well it was Draco Malfoy, and I just realized I'm in love with him"  
Harry almost fell over in shock He would have fallen but Hermione cast a balancing spell on him.  
"Harry, please don't tell Ron, he gets jealous easy and you know how he would be about it"  
"I won't tell him but I honestly think you should"  
Just at that moment, Draco Malfoy walked into the common room. He saw Harry and Hermione talking and immediatetly got worried that Harry knew. He started walking toward Hermione and just before he got to them, Ron Weasley came into the room. He saw Harry standing looking at Hermione, who was sitting in the armchair, who was looking at...DRACO MALFOY!  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron said. He could not believe Draco Malfoy was in the Gryffindor common room.  
"I'm here to speak with Hermione...alone"  
"Well she isn't going to"  
Hermione interrupted him.  
"Ron, Harry, could you leave us alone for a moment"  
"But....but"  
"Come on Ron let's go." Harry dragged him upstairs, Ron stuttering the whole way.  
Hermione tried to stay calm but already her heart was beating faster. If she had looked at him she might have fainted. She could smell his scent. It was sweat and malice but also love and compassion. He smelled like exotic spices and power. She didn't like spices and she didn't care if her love was a king or a slave. However, when the smell was on him it was intoxicating. He moved towards her and the smell grew stronger. She took a deep breath and faced him. He looked like a prince or even like a god. His hair had grown a slight bit longer since they had seen each other. His silver eyes looked like bright stars. His soft lips looked like rose petals. He was tall but not at all where he looked lanky. He was muscular but not too much. Just enough too look lean and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.  
"Draco, why have you come to the common room"  
He looked her in the eyes, grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up to stand in front of him. He pulled her into his arms and against his body and kissed her passionately. His kiss was gentle but rough enough that she could feel the desire and love running through his body. When they finally parted they were both panting but they were still in each others arms. He pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes.  
"Hermione, I'm in love with you." She gasped inward. She had expected him to say many things but none of them included those words. She looked him in the eyes and could tell he meant it, everything he ever said to her, the insults, the comments, the dirty looks and sneers. Right then the only words that meant anything to her was him saying he loved her. She looked him in the eyes and with a tear falling down her face said,  
"I love you too"  
He breathed a sigh of relief and held her in his arms. It was then that he realized that she was crying.  
"Hermione, what's wrong"  
She took a deep breath and then began to speak,  
"I'm crying because I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. I would die for you if I had too and yet I know we can't have a real relationship together. No offense to you, but your friends are so prejudiced that if they knew they would definitly try to kill me if not you too. I love you and I just wish that some way we could be together without being threatened with every step we take together"  
He looked at her. She was beautiful. In this light her head was surrounded by light which looked like a halo. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness but he could still see hope. He wouldn't have left her if the world was ending. He had always insulted her, cursed her, laughed at her and benn worse than cruel and yet still here they were holding each other and talking as if they had been in love forever. Who knows maybe they had been.  
"Hermione I don't know what to do, but I do know for certain that I love you and I want to be with you forever and if someone tries to kill you or tries to harm you in any way, they will be dead before they even come close." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione would have never said it out loud because she had too much pride but the way he looked at her and talked to her like she was the most precious thing in the world just totally blew her away. She was in love with someone who, up to until about a week ago had been her mortal enemy. She still didn't under stand how they had gone from hating each other to being so in love that it was unreal. She stepped away from him for a moment and just looked at him. He was...beautiful. There were no other ways to possibly describe him. His hair, his eyes, his body, the way he looked at her and the way he loved her. They just all rolled into one perfect package. It was amazing.  
"Hermione, are you okay"  
He took her out of her trance.  
"Yeah, I'm...perfect"  
She sighed and then looked at the clock.  
"Crap, we're going to be late for our next class if we don't leave now"  
They had every class together that year. Some things were just...magical. They walked together to their Herbology class, Hermione was surprised when, even against the danger, when they were walking and there was almost the whole Herbology class in view, Draco walked closer and grabbed her hand. Hermione was worried but she was so happy they were holding hands walking to class that it almost drowned the fear and worry inside or her completley out. Some people just stood there and stared at them. Other people gasped. The slytherins actually hissed at them as they passed by. She was fine until Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy walked up to them.

"Draco, what kind of joke is this?" Goyle sneered as he said it.  
"This is my girlfriend Hermione." Hermione swayed a little as she heard him call her his girlfriend.  
Pansy stepped up. Hermione could tell by the look on her face that she was ticked off.  
"You better stay off of my man, mudblood." She went to push Hermione but Draco was in front of Hermione with his wand out in a flash.  
"I don't want to hurt you Pansy, but if you touch her I will have no choice"  
Pansy looked at him, first shocked then bitter then sad.  
"Draco, if you don't leave her you will never be welcome in the Slytherin house, you can sleep somewhere else for all we care." This time it was Crabbe who spoke.  
"Then I guess you won't be seeing me again." Hermione was amazed at how much he was standing up for her and putting himself in even more danger. Many people were looking on amazed. For Draco Malfoy to lower himself to date a mudblood and turn his back on his fellow Slytherins was legendary.  
"If you so much as step foot in Slytherin house, we'll kill the both of you," Crabbe said loudly enough for every Slytherin to hear but not loud enough for the teacher to hear.  
"As for your girlfriend, I suggest you watch your back, mudblood." Draco went balistic.  
"Are you threatining my girlfriend!" He stepped forward with his wand out. Hermione tugged him backward.  
"You better keep your boyfriend in check, Granger." Goyle wasn't as skilled as Malfoy, but he was certainly bigger.  
"Draco, let's go, we're going to be late for class." She tugged on his arm again. For a minute she thought he would turn on her and push her or slap her. However, he just took a few deep breaths and then turned towards her.  
"You're right, let's go." They walked, hand in hand, toward the greenhouse and made it there just before the bell rang.  
After Herbology they started walking back to the castle for their break. Then Hermione thought of something.  
"Draco, why don't you sleep in the Gryffindor common room? There's plenty of space"  
Draco turned to face her and looked shocked.  
"What about Harry and Ron and all the other Gryffindors? Won't they feel...offended"  
"Draco, I don't care if they feel offended, the only thing I care about is you having a safe, warm place to sleep and if you think I'm letting you go to the Slytherin common room, you're insane"  
He looked at her for a minute. He was shocked that she was willing to be shunned, even by her two best friends, just so that he would have somewhere to sleep.  
"Ok, but only if you insist"  
"Of course I insist." She smiled happily and they walked together the rest of the way. When they got there they went to Professor McGonagall to make sure he could stay in the common room. She was hesitant at first but when she heard that they were dating now and what had happened in Herbology she agreed, but only if he stayed out of the girl's dormitory. They both agreed that he would only be either in the common room or the boy's dormitory and then they went to the library together. On their way there, they had to pass the Slytherin common room, which had been moved upstairs to make room in the dungeons for more elaborate potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Right when they were passing, the door opened and they pulled Hermione inside. Then the door closed. Draco took out his wand and then said the password. The door opened and he looked inside. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He looked down and took less than a second to decide to, despite the warning, cross inside into the common room. He looked inside and then realized they already had Hermione tied up in a corner with duct tape on her mouth. Once he was inside he was grabbed from behind and then, with a spell, also duct taped and bound. They, meaning Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, took out their wands and stepped closer to the two. They had both of their wands and they were placed in opposite corners, however the common room was so small that they were practically next to each other. Crabbe stepped up first.  
"Let's play a little game called, Torture the Lovebirds." He took his wand and, pointing it at Hermione, said, "Crucio"  
Even with the duct tape you could still hear Hermione's screaming. She whrithed in pain and tears started rolling down her face. He flicked his wand which stopped the spell. While she wasn't still being tortured, she sat there shaking with pain. Next, Crabbe turned to Draco. Draco was staring in shock and worry towards Hermione. He then turned and glared a death glare towards Crabbe. "Nice try but, unfortunatly for you, looks can't kill." Crabbe took the wand and pointing it at Draco said, "Imperio"  
"Now take the wand, point it at Hermione and say Crucio"  
Draco took the wand and pointed it at Hermione. He really loved her but he couldn't stop himself under the Imperio curse. He looked at her sitting there trembling, from the pain, from fear, and from sadness. When they were holding each other, talking, her eyes were filled with hope even though she was scared and sad. Now as he looked at her, all traces of hope were gone. She knew she was going to die and she was afraid. Draco, with tears rolling down his face, whispered, Crucio." She started screaming in pain. She shook so violently that she seemed to not even be moving. Tears the size of raindrops fell down her face. After what seemed like hours, Crabbe finally said he could stop. He immediatley swished the wand to stop the spell. Crabbe stepped forward. Draco could tell this was the end..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was released from Dumbledore's office after being questioned about Hermione's death. About five minutes after Hermione's death Proffessor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape had burst into the common room. Then they had all been taken up to Dumbledore's office and questioned. Crabbe and Goyle had then been carted off to Azkaban after learning what had happened. Draco had been let go because of being under the Imperio curse, which Crabbe and Goyle had, surprisingly, admitted to. The rest had been taken from their memories by Dumbledore. Pansy has just been expelled and was now at home because she had only been there but not actually cursed anyone. The only reason she was expelled was because she hadn't even tried to put a stop to it. Draco had been given a week that he was given a free pass not to attend classes to mourn Hermione's death and have some time to recuperate.

After what he had just been through he doubted one week would be enough time to pull himself together but he did not argue with the teachers. He wandered around the halls by himself, he went to the library where he used to watch her study. He even spent some time with Harry and Ron. Ron still didn't like Draco but he was kind and sympathetic towards him. The following week he had to start classes again. He knew that people would probably be saying that they were, "sorry for his loss." However, when he walked into class his fellow Slytherins just glared at him. Even after what happened and what he went through they could not forgive him for abandoning them and falling in love with a mudblood.

He walked to his seat and sat down. Surprisingly the only people being sympathetic towards him were Gryffindors. They patted his shoulder and told him they were sorry about what had happened. They invited him to be with them during trips to Hogsmeade, some even gave him flowers and other sympathy gifts. He grew very unhappy sometimes but other times having company and so many people admire what he had done made him feel better. One day he was so happy that people were being nice to him he went to Dumbledore's office to ask him a question.

He knocked on the door and Dumbledore answered,"Come in"  
Draco walked into the room and walked to Dumbledore's desk.  
"Ahh, hello Draco, what is the purpose for this pleasently surprising visit"  
Draco looked at the old manin half moon spectacles and realized he didn't hat him as much as he thought he did. He actually was growing quite fond of him.  
"Well sir, I was thinking of all the nice things the Gryffind...my friends have been doing for me and I was wondering if I may join the Gryffindor house."

Professor Dumbledore looked at him curiously, then pleased. "I believe that decision is for Professor Mcgonaggal to decide. If she says yes then we have to consult with the Sorting Hat. If the hat says yes then I see no problem with it."

Draco smiled. He didn't know until this moment how happy he would be if the answer was yes.

"If it's ok with you sir, I'd like to go ask Proffesor Mcgonagall now, if I may?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine."

"Thank you, sir."

Draco ran out and then ran to Proffesor Mcgonagall's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked up to her desk.

"Yes, Draco, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I may change to the Gryffindor house?"

"You would have to ask Proffesor Dumbledore."

"I did he said to ask you and, if you agreed, then he had to consult with the Sorting Hat."

"Hmm, well they all seem to be very friendly with you, you're not the same as when you first came to this school. I see no problem with it as long as you promise not to cause any mischeif?"

"Yes I promise."

"Very well."

She wrote a note to Dumbledore on a piece of paper, signed it and then sealed it.

"Take this to Dumbledore, if the Sorting Hat agrees, he can supply you with a no robe and any other clothes that may need color changing due to house change."

Draco ran to Proffesor Dumbledore's office right away. He ran up the Gargoyle steps two at a time and finally knocked on the door.  
"Come in."

"Hi, Professor, Professor McGonagall said yes, this is a note from her."

Dumbledore took the note, and read it, nodding his head the whole time. Draco was so anxious. He had so many friends in Gryffindor house now. To have to go back to Slytherin house, to the people who had taken the love of his life away from him, would be torture.

"Well," said Dumbledore finnaly, "Let's see what the Sorting Hat has to say."

Dumbledore walked back to a cupboard and pulled out the Sorting Hat. 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was terrified, if the Sorting Hat said no to him joining Gryffindor then he would have to stay in Slytherin until the end of the year(they were in they're fourth year) He watched as Dumbledore walked over to where Draco would be sitting and watched as he talked to the Sorting Hat. Finally after what seemed like hours Dumbledore told him to sit down at the seat and he put the Sorting Hat on Draco's head. Draco felt like he did when he was in first year and first sat down and got that Hat on his head.

"Why, hello again. Having doubts I see, not very confident you belong where I put you?" The hat asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"No, sir, I don't think you were wrong, I just think I might have changed since then, sir."

"Well, not as snobby as I see, been kinder to others, suffered a great loss lately I see, why yes I guess you have changed, but still I wonder if you can handle the change? Whole family in Slytherin, they would think a blood traitor of you I do believe, though you don't seem to mind that very much, might be able to get along in Gryffindor very well, but will people accept you and are you as kind as you act? I see no reason, however to keep delaying so very well.....Gryffindor!"

Draco was very happy and at a loss for words. He never expected he would ever actually get into Gryffindor. He thought that maybe he actually did have a heart as black as everyone said he did. He thanked Professor Dumbledore and the Hat and then practically ran to tell Professor McGonaggal of the outcome.

When he got to Professor McGonagall's office he knocked on the door and almost ran in when she said to come in.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm now in Gryffindor house!"  
"That's very good Draco, I have already alerted the people in the house, you will be staying with Potter and Weasley. You may go get your stuff and I will be escorting you so no...complications arise."  
Draco knew what she really meant was so that he wouldn't get beaten to a pulp. They went to the Slytherin common room and he gathered all of his things. Then he went to the Gryffindor common room and up to the dormitories. When he entered everyone left, including Ron and Harry and he could tell that, even though he had been under the Imperio curse, they blamed him for Hermione's death. What they didn't know is that he blamed himself for her death too. He would have given anything not to have to put that spell on her or to say those words! He went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated himself for what he had done and wished he could go back but since he couldn't, maybe he could get out... Taking his fist he punched the mirror hard to break it into fragments. He took the sharpest fragment and laid down on the floor on a towel. He took the mirror fragment and thinking of being with Hermione again cut his wrist and the main vein that sustained his life. He lay there as blood spilled out onto the floor and surrounded him and his last thoughts were that one maybe the Sorting Hat was right, he couldn't handle the change and maybe he wasn't as kind as he acted to be and second that he would be able to see Hermione again.

Sorry it was so short and it's not that well written. This is the end of the story. I have decided that I am going to completely finish a story before I submit any part of it so people don't have to wait two years for it to be completed like this one. Hope you liked it, sorry if you didn't like the suicide at the end but I did say it was going to be like Romeo and Juliet. If you have any suggestions or requests for my next story please write it as a review and I will consider it! Have a lovely summer vacation! 


End file.
